Tribalstack Monument
The Tribalstack Monument is an enormous tower located on the Northwest side of Tribalstack Tropics, and it will become available once Yooka and Laylee expand the first world. The Tribalstack Monument can be seen from nearly anywhere in the level.. Maps Points of interest First floor On the very bottom floor of the tower, there are two paths. One leads into the inside of the tower, and another path is a hill that leads the duo onto the second floor of the tower. Second floor The duo have the choice to go either left or right. Going to the left will lead the duo to the left-side entrance of the third floor. Going right will lead the duo to either an unknown area, or the fifth floor Third floor Upon arrival from the left-side entrance, there is middle platform with a button that does not have to be Buddy Slammed, but can be simply pressed by standing on it. A tilted platform will slowly rotate around the middle platform while the button is pressed. This allows the duo to access either the third floor's left-side entrance, front-side entrance (which leads to the fourth floor.) The tilted platform can also lead the duo onto the West-side floating islands. There is a singular floating island that can be accessed through the tilted platform. All that the island contains is a Berry Bush containing Splashberries. The tilted platform can also also lead the duo to the back side of the back side of the third-floor. The back side of the third-floor contains a friendly Mr. Blowy that needs water from the nearby Splashberry. Going further through the back side is an unknown entrance. Fourth floor The fourth floor is accessed through the third floor's front-side entrance. The fourth floor is just a platform that contains bridges that lead onto some floating islands that eventually connect onto Nimbo's Mountain. Fifth floor The fifth floor is where Kartos's Tribalstack Tropics cart challenge is found. Continuing the path are numerous wind Mr. Blowys, and the Metal Yooka transformation is needed in order to pass by it. The path will lead the duo to some Smiley Platforms, which will take the duo to a door that leads to the sixth floor. Sixth floor (top floor) The sixth floor contains Blastooie looking at a four-sided Mr. Blowy. To the right of Blastooie is a Totem that turns some invisible smiley platforms visible and rideable. These smiley platforms take the duo to the top of the top floor's dome. Top floor's dome The very top of the dome contains a Power Extender above a hole. The hole leads back to the sixth floor. West-side floating islands The west-side floating islands are accessed from a rotatable tilted platform found on the third floor. These floating islands have a Caged Pagie. The Pagie will ask the duo to go through numerous hoops which will cause multiple more floating islands and hoops to appear. If the duo passes through every single hoop, the cage will open, allowing the duo to collect the Pagie. Collectibles Pagies Power Extenders On the top floor's dome, there is a Power Extender. Minigames * Kartos challenge = Gallery Artwork Screenshots TribalstackRing.png NoButton.png|A Tilted Platform on 3rd Floor Animated Tribalstack_Monument_Gif.gif Trivia Category:Locations Category:Locations in Tribalstack Tropics